1. Field of the Invention
Rifle and firearm supports and storage cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes involved bench devices for supporting firearms and rifles for assembly, disassembly, etc. Heretofore, it has been necessary for someone working on a rifle, particularly out in the field, to rig-up some sort of support for opposite ends of the rifle so that adjustments could be made or simply to support the rifle away from the harmful effects of the ground. In addition, various tools, oil, spare parts and so forth would be carried in a kit or fishing tackle box. This was very inconvenient and awkward for a number of reasons such as the rifle would shift from one position to another and not remain in a substantially fixed position while the work was being performed or else the supports used would fall away and the rifle would drop and so forth. There is therefore a need in the art for a simple and inexpensive rifle support with or without an optional container which can be used in the shop or in the home as well as carried into the field or to the rifle range and the like.